Koszmar Ponocnik
Koszmar Ponocnik (ang. Monstrous Nightmare) — jeden z najagresywniejszych, najmocniejszych oraz najbardziej upartych smoków, przedstawiciel ognistej klasy. Wygląd W filmie Ciało Ponocnika przypomina węża i jest pokryte łuskami. Smok ma dość duże skrzydła, wąskie w części ramiennej, dzięki nim może szybko latać. Szyja i ogon są wąskie i długie, zwiększają aerodynamikę. Jedyna para łap zakończona jest długimi szponami. Wzdłuż grzbietu Ponocnika ciągnie się rząd, na tułowiu dwa rzędy, długich i szerokich szpikulców. Z głowy wyrastają dwie pary poskręcanych rogów. Pysk ma długi, jak również zęby. Kolor skóry Koszmara Ponocnika to zazwyczaj pomarańcz z czarnymi plamami. Znane są również osobniki o barwie fioletu, szkarłatu bądź zieleni. W grze Rise of Berk W grze Rise of Berk do pewnego poziomu wygląda tak jak w filmie. Występuje w barwie błękitno-złotej. Po wyszkoleniu w Smoczym Sanktuarium zmienia swój wygląd na tytaniczny. Skóra smoka przybiera ciemnoczerwoną barwę. Szpikulce na grzbiecie stają się bardzo ostre. W dodatku smokowi wyrastają dodatkowe dwie pary rogów. Siedlisko i dieta Odkąd wikingowie rozpoczęli tresować smoki, większość Koszmarów Ponocników zamieszkała w wiosce Berk, jednak przed tym wydarzeniem osiedliły się w Smoczym Leżu. Koszmar Ponocnik, podobnie jak każdy smok, lubi jeść ryby. Według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies, Ponocniki przepadają za pachnącymi kwiatami. W grze Rise of Berk jaja Koszmara Ponocnika można znaleźć na Wyspie Lawowych Prostaków (Lava-Lout Island), Niedostępnej Zatoczce ( Unlandable Cove) i Smoczym Leżu (Dragon's Nest). lol Zachowanie Waleczny charakter oraz dumna postawa Koszmara Ponocnika nigdy nie pozwala mu przegrać w starciu z wrogiem. Do walki staje pierwszy, z pola bitwy schodzi ostatni. Smok znany jest z tego, że kiedy jest wściekły, cały staje w płomieniach, które uniemożliwiają zbliżenie się do niego lub zrzucają nieostrożnego napastnika nieznającego natury Koszmarów. Jako wierzchowce, smoki te lubią płatać figle swoim jeźdźcom. Gdy polują, zwykle jest na co popatrzeć - widowiskowe triki w powietrzu zachwycają każdego obserwatora. W przeciwieństwie do pierwotnego przekonania, Ponocniki potrafią być wrażliwe i delikatne. Bardzo lubią smoczymiętkę oraz, gdy podrapie się je przy szyi. Są zadowolone, gdy, poprzez trzymanie za rogi, ich paszczę przyciska się do ziemi. Tresura thumb|Tresowanie PonocnikaZ natury Koszmary Ponocniki są nieustraszone i dumne. Są jednymi z najsilniejszych smoków. Najlepszym sposobem, aby zdobyć zaufanie Koszmara Ponocnika to oddanie mu szacunku, na jaki zasługuje. Trzeba umieścić delikatnie dłoń na jego pysku, pokazując mu, że nie jesteśmy dla niego zagrożeniem. Jaja thumb Jajo smoka przedstawione zostało w grze Rise of Berk. Jajo ma owalny kształt i cała skorupka pokryta jest nierównomiernymi wybrzuszeniami. Jajo na dole ma barwę niebieską, przechodzącą w zieloną i żółtą. Moce i umiejętności thumb|200px|Płonący Koszmar PonocnikKoszmar Ponocnik jest znany z tego, że: *W celu obrony, rozpala swe ciało w płomieniach, co uniemożliwia zbliżenie się do niego, a co za tym idzie, wytresowanie go. *W walce używa swojej naturalnej siły. Posiada także niezwykle ostre zęby i szpony, których nie zawaha się użyć w obronie własnej. *Ogniem Koszmara Ponocnika jest samozapalający się żel naftowy. *Potrafi zamachnąć się z impetem skrzydłami. Dzięki temu może zdmuchnąć przeszkodę na swojej drodze Słabości Wiadome jest to, iż Koszmary Ponocniki lubią zapach smoczymiętki oraz drapanie po szyi, z resztą jak większość smoków. Sprawia to wręcz obezwładnienie tego gatunku. Ponocnik należy do większości smoków, które boją się węgorzy. Oprócz tego, smok nie umie szybko zareagować, aby skręcić. Gdy ścigana ofiara nagle skręci, smok próbując skręcić traci równowagę. Ponocnika obezwładnia wrzask Krzykozgona. Źle działa na niego niebieski oleander (wywołuje chorobę u smoka) oraz smoczy korzeń od którego smok staje się agresywny. Przez przemęczenie np. przez trening smok może stracić swoją moc samozapłonu. Robi się słaby a jego skóra traci kolor. Jedynym poznanym lekarstwem jest kontakt z Królowa Ognioglist lub większą ilością ognioglist (prawdopodobnie też ognistym miodem) w przeciwnym wypadku może umrzeć. Jak inne smoki, Ponocniki ulegają hipnozie Oszołomostracha. ''Rise of Berk '' Historia ''Jak wytresować smoka Głównym Koszmarem Ponocnikiem pojawiającym się w pierwszej części filmu jest Hakokieł. Prawdopodobnie to właśnie on na początku filmu atakuje Czkawkę, później sam zostaje zaatakowany przez Stoicka Ważkiego. Następnie zostaje schwytany i uwięziony na Smoczej Arenie, na nim Czkawka musiał dokonać zabójstwa swojego pierwszego smoka. Jego również, przed bitwą z Czerwoną Śmiercią, dosiadł Sączysmark i został jego jeźdźcem. Jeszcze więcej Koszmarów Ponocników widzimy między innymi podczas pierwszego ataku na wioskę Berk, później jeden z nich atakuje statek Stoicka Ważkiego, gdy ten płynął na poszukiwania Smoczego Leża. Dziesiątki Ponocników zamieszkiwały górę w Smoczym Leżu i zostały z niej wypędzone. Kilka Koszmarów Ponocników widać także pod koniec filmu w wiosce, kiedy oficjalnie smoki zostały przyjęte do społeczności Wikingów. Gift of the Night Fury W krótkometrażówce znów największą rolę odgrywa Hakokieł, pojawia się jednak wiele innych Ponocników, mieszkających w wiosce Berk. Uciekły razem ze wszystkimi smokami, by złożyć jaja. Jeźdźcy smoków Koszmary Ponocniki bardzo często pojawiają się w serialu, gdzie nie odgrywają ważnej roli - są jednymi z najbardziej pospolitych gatunków smoków. Jeden z nich spowodował spustoszenie na polu Pleśniaka, inne męczyły wikingów, kradnąc im jedzenie (Jak się zakłada Smoczą Akademię), pojawia się też wiele dzikich Ponocników (Noc i wrzask, ''Bing! Bang! Boom!). Gra Dreamworks Dragons: Wild Skies W anglojęzycznej grze, Koszmar Ponocnik jest czwartym do wytresowania smokiem. Jego kryjówka znajduje się w miejscu znanym jako Wyspa Lawowych Prostaków. Aby wytresować tego smoka, należy dać mu pachnące kwiaty. Gra School of Dragons W internetowej i bezpłatnej grze Koszmar Ponocnik jest jednym z podstawowych gatunków smoków dostępnych do wytresowania. Jajo kosztuje 225 gemsów a wykluwanie trwa 10 godzin. W książkach Koszmar Ponocnik pojawia się również w książkach autorstwa Cressidy Cowell. Znane Koszmary Ponocniki *Hakokieł *Kiełohak *Koszmary Ponocniki z Berk *Koszmar Ponocnik z gry Wild Skies *Koszmar Ponocnik z gry Rise of Berk *Koszmar Ponocnik z gry School of Dragons *Koszmar Ponocnik wytresowany przez Astrid przebraną za Heathere *Koszmar Ponocnik atakujący Czkawkę, Sączysmarka i Szczerbatka z odcinka Smarkaty Smarkacz *Koszmary Ponocniki ze smoczej wyspy. Ciekawostki *Niektóre Koszmary Ponocniki mają zęby na rogach, jak jelenie. Liczba zębów może wskazywać na wiek smoka. Smok Sączysmarka nie posiada ich, co może oznaczać, że jest jeszcze młodym osobnikiem. *Smok może zapalić całe ciało, ale również daną część ciała np: wyłącznie rogi. *U starszych osobników tego gatunku, pod szczęką wyrasta coś w rodzaju koziej bródki w postaci sztywnych pręcików. *Koszmar Ponocnik jest pierwszym smokiem pokazanym w serii. Zobacz też en::Monstrous Nightmare es::Pesadilla Monstruosa ru:Ужасное чудовище Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Ognista klasa Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk